This invention relates to sealed glazing units spaced apart by a perimeter seal, to methods for the construction of such units and to fixing assemblies which are useful in these novel units and methods.
Suspended assemblies comprising a plurality of sealed double glazing units spaced apart by a perimeter seal (so-called frameless glazing units) mounted edge to edge so as to provide the appearance of a solid glass wall are increasingly used in buildings. GB 2171137 describes such assemblies comprising an array of double glazed units each of which comprises a fixing assembly which is attached to one of the panes in a manner which allows the unit to flex without impairing the seal of the unit.
The known frameless systems are all based upon double glazed units. As building regulations become more stringent the performance of these units especially their heat retention properties may be less than is required by regulation or desired by the architect. One method of improving the heat retention properties of conventional framed windows is to replace double glazed units with triple glazed units. However the design of a triple glazed frameless glazing unit is complicated by the need to support the additional weight of a third pane and by the need to ensure that the glazing does not fail under wind load.